<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tired of People Throwing Eggs at You? Change Schools! by MyNameIsLost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259765">Tired of People Throwing Eggs at You? Change Schools!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsLost/pseuds/MyNameIsLost'>MyNameIsLost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Trans Weel 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Gay, HQTransWeek2021, Half-Filipino Iwaizumi Hajime, Iwa-chan, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, Supportive Iwaizumi Hajime, Trans FtM, Trans Oikawa Tooru, Transitioning, Transphobia, no beta we die like men, volleyball idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsLost/pseuds/MyNameIsLost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood friends Tooru and Iwaizumi go through the trials and tribulations of the setter being trans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Trans Weel 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tired of People Throwing Eggs at You? Change Schools!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 6: Transition ft. Trans Oikawa!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An 8 year old Oikawa wandered over to his best (only) friend’s home. Knocking lightly on the door, eventually getting tired of knocking, beginning to slam himself onto the door. Iwaizumi opened the door, yelling something at his mom in Tagalog. </p><p>	“Uh Iwa-chan could you speak in Japanese?” Oikawa stared confused by the words coming from his mouth. </p><p>	Iwaizumi gave a slight stare, remembering he was back in Japan, “Oh sorry Oikawa,” He looked up at The Great King, “You cut your hair.” </p><p>	The setter ruffled his significantly shorter hair, compared to the long locks from before, “Do you not like it?” Oikawa put an upset face on. </p><p>	“No it’s nice.” Iwaizumi went up to fluff up the hair.</p><p>	A curvier woman came up behind Hajime, rubbing her son’s head, “Hello Oikawa, come in.” She stood to the side, allowing both of them to walk in, petting Oikawa’s head. </p><p>	The 2 went to sit on the table, snacking on Opat biscuits, “How was your trip to the Philippines?” Oikawa munched on the pastry.</p><p>	“Good, but I mixed up Japanese and Tagalog so my family just stared at me like I was crazy.” Iwaizumi answered. </p><p>	Oikawa chuckled, “You should take me there sometime Iwa-chan.”</p><p>	Iwaizumi shrugged, “Maybe sometime in the future, but I missed being here. So why’d you cut your hair anyways?” </p><p>	“It got in the way of volleyball, plus I think I look better like this anyway.” </p><p>	“You’re really really strange Oikawa. Seriously is your brain only filled with volleyball?” </p><p>	“Speaking of that we should go play, I got a new ball.” Oikawa grabbed a clearly new ball from his bag. </p><p>	Iwaizumi jumped out of his seat, “Let’s go to the park.” He grabbed his shoes, Oikawa following from behind, “Bye mom, we're going to the park.” </p><p>	“Make sure to be home before nightfall.” She informed, as the 2 young boys walked out. </p><p>	They went out to the small crappy net that was in the neighborhood. Oikawa threw up the ball, Iwaizumi slammed the ball over rather than doing a proper spike. They continued messing around with the ball, until Oikawa fell, scraping his knee in the process. The setter began to sob. Forcing Iwaizumi to piggy-back him all the way to his house.</p><p>	Iwaizumi moaned, barely being able to carry him, “Are you ok Oikawa? You’ve been crying for a while.” </p><p>	“Iwa-chan you’re going to hate me!” Oikawa continued to sob his eyes out. </p><p>	“I’m going to hate you if you keep on crying,” Oikawa shoved his head onto Iwaizumi’s back, “Just tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p>	Oikawa mumbled something into Iwaizumi’s back, eventually putting his head onto the future ace’s shoulder, closing his eyes, “I don’t want to be a girl anymore.” </p><p>	“Ok and?” </p><p>	“Are you not mad?” </p><p>	“Why would I? Oikawa listen to me, I couldn’t care less if you were a boy or a girl.” </p><p>	“Why don’t you hate me?” </p><p>	Iwaizumi raised a brow, “Do you want me to hate you,” He could feel Oikawa turn his head on his shoulder, “Then why do you make it seem like you want me to? It doesn’t matter what the hell your gender is.” </p><p>	Mrs.Iwaizumi cleaned Oikawa’s knee, bandaging it up, then sent him home. She went to the couch turning on the television, Hajime forcing himself into her arms. </p><p>	“Is something wrong dear?” </p><p>	Hajime laid back, puckering his lips, “Does it matter if Oikawa is a girl or a boy?” </p><p>	She smiled, “Why do you ask?” </p><p>	“He told me that he didn’t want to be a girl and I said that it didn’t matter but he thought that I was going to hate him.”</p><p>	She gave a smile, rubbing Iwaizumi’s hair, “I raised a good kid.” </p><p>“What does that mean?” </p><p>“Well I’m happy that you can accept him, I hope that you can address him as a man. I’ll tell you more when you get older.” </p><p>“But I want to know, I’m almost 9.” </p><p>“My big strong man.” She threw him into the air. </p><p>“What are you watching?” Hajime looked over at the screen.</p><p>“Love shows where they love each other and kiss a lot.” She made puckered lips at her son. </p><p>Hajime bolted up, “I’m going to my room.” </p><p>A few years later middle school started. Back in middle school everybody was slumped together regardless of gender, but things changed in middle school, the gender binary took over. Now everything was depicted by what was in your pants. </p><p>Iwaizumi went to the volleyball club, expecting Oikawa to be the first one there, but unexpectedly he didn’t show up at all. He looked around for the setter, finding him under a bridge near a lake. </p><p>“Is something wrong Oikawa? I didn’t see you at volleyball practice.” </p><p>Oikawa’s knees were in his face, tears physically sprinting down his face, “I don’t want to talk about it.” </p><p>Iwaizumi sat down in the dirt next to him, putting his arm across the setter’s shoulder, “I just want to help you.” </p><p>Oikawa looked up wiping away some of the tears, “I wanted to go to practice but the coach wouldn’t let me, then the girls threw their food at me.” </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“My mom put my gender down as male but when they saw the birth certificate they put me down as a chick, and all my teachers called me by my dead name. But I look like a guy, and have the guy’s uniform so everybody just looked at me weird.” </p><p>Iwaizumi put himself in front of Oikawa, whipping away some of the dirt and grass on his face. Remembering Tooru’s dead name, and how it was incredibly feminine, “Hey it’s ok, we’ll fix it.” </p><p>“How?” Oikawa continued to sob into his pants, “My face is too soft, my voice is too high, and there’s things on my chest.” </p><p>“Well you could flatten your chest, and you could voice train. It’s just what makes you comfortable, and if these things will make you more comfortable then I’ll support you.” </p><p>“Thanks Iwa-chan. Will you practice with me for a little while? I didn’t get a chance to play today.” </p><p>“Sure let’s do it.” </p><p>The next day, after a humongous earful from both Oikawa’s mom and Iwaizumi’s mother, Tooru was able to go volleyball practice. He trained his voice to be deeper, flattening his chest with a sports bra. But even though he looked the part, the others didn’t take part. Still throwing stuff at him, teasing him, practically everything else. </p><p>A quarter through the school year Iwaizumi and Oikawa went up to the spikers room. The setter threw himself onto the bed, throwing a mini tantrum on the bed, throwing up his arms and legs. </p><p>“What’s wrong this time?” Iwaizumi sighed, swiveling around in his desk’s chair. </p><p>Oikawa cried, “Someone threw eggs at me, then called me the wrong name and pronouns all day!” </p><p>“Eggs?” Iwa raised a brow. </p><p>“Raw eggs, raw eggs! Why couldn’t it have been boiled, or they couldn’t have thrown eggs at me at all?” Oikawa threw his arms up. </p><p>“I think you should switch schools.” </p><p>Oikawa pouted, “Iwa-chan, are you trying to leave me?” The setter whined. </p><p>“That’s not it, it’s just that people have been treating you really crappy as of recently and I don’t think it’s good for your mental health,” Iwaizumi sighed, “It’s not like I want you to leave but I just think it’ll be better for you mentally and physically.”</p><p>“I’m fine.” </p><p>Iwaizumi gave him a death glare, “Don’t think I haven’t noticed that your sets have been off recently.” </p><p>“I hate to say it but you're right Iwa-chan; but I need you with me. We’re a 2 for 1 package deal.” </p><p>“I know, I mean there’s a school that’s known for their volleyball club, we can try it out and then switch over there.” Iwaizumi showed Oikawa of Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High.</p><p>Oikawa smirked, “Let’s do it!” </p><p>Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi got in, things started looking up. No more eggs, no more people dead naming Tooru, no more people harassing him in the bathroom. In his 3rd year he was able to start testosterone, and got an actual binder. </p><p>Oikawa walked home with a huge grim smothering his face, Iwaizumi looked over at him like he was crazy, “Someone’s happy.” The spiker commented. </p><p>“No one threw anything at me besides volleyballs. No eggs, no pens, no food. It’s amazing.” Oikawa had a glitter in his eyes.</p><p>“You know that’s not what normal people get excited over.” </p><p>“Well it’s an achievement and I’ll take it as one. And my voice is actually deep, or deeper, and hair, and things.” Oikawa sort of stumbled over all his words, throwing his hands into the air out of excitement.</p><p>“Well I guess you look more masculine. I mean it doesn’t really matter, I really don’t understand people’s obsession with the gender binary.” </p><p>Oikawa chuckled, “Not everybody grew up in an environment that was so supportive of everybody as yours. But I do agree it’s a little weird.” </p><p>“Well as long as you're happy I don’t really care.” </p><p>Oikawa jumped Iwaizumi into a hug, “I love you Iwa-chan!” </p><p>“Ok yeah I get it, now get off of me we're in public you moron.” The spiker grabbed the setters hands, trying to shove him away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>